


Reflection

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Backwards Fanfic, Drama, F/M, Family, Five Snapshots, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: While sitting inside his and Bilbo's house in Valinor, Frodo reflects on his time in Middle-earth and the events that unfolded in his life. Features Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, and Pearl Took.A backwards fanfic that starts at the end and ends at the beginning.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. Inspiration for this fanfic goes to the Seinfeld backwards episode “The Betrayal” and RealmPictures’ “The Underwater Realm”, which also tells its story from the end to the beginning. Thanks goes to LadyPorpoise for sparking the idea that jumpstarted this fanfic. It is much appreciated. :)

The End.

Frodo sat in an armchair, deep in thought. He had been living in Valinor for two weeks now. Bilbo was at peace and so was he. There was nothing that could separate them. The burden of the Ring was freed from their grasp. The only thing that remained were the gentle whispers of the past, thoughts that he dared not remember again.

“How are you, my lad?” Bilbo asked his younger cousin, keenly.

“I’m alright, Bilbo.” Frodo said, softly. He smiled a warm, light-hearted smile. “I was just thinking.”

“The quest is behind us. The future is ahead.” Bilbo shrugged. “Gandalf always says that.”

Frodo chuckled. “Yeah. Gandalf is great. Tis a shame he hasn’t told us more about his exploits.” He cocked his head. “I wish I knew what Sam was doing.” He sighed. “I wish I had found a wife, but I guess we’ll never know.”

“I’m sure you’ll find one here.” Bilbo reassured him.

“No.” Frodo shook my head. “I think I’ll live a long life alone.” He added, “I wish I knew what was going on in the Shire. My friends and our relatives… they won’t remember us.”

“They’ll find a way to do so.” Bilbo sighed.

“Right. “Frodo smiled, knowing that all was well. Now, he could enjoy spending time in Valinor, for however long it lasted.

.

_Two Weeks Earlier…._

Frodo gazed out at the Sea. The ship moved smoothly across the water’s glass surface. Already, the Ring’s grasp was leaving him. He would miss Middle-earth and all its wonders. It just made him wonder if he would ever see his friends again, if not in this life, then in the next.

“Still miss the Shire, Frodo?” Gandalf said, donned in white robes.

“I should have done more.” Frodo said, crossly. “Gandalf, what do I do? I feel so helpless.”

“You’ll find a way to get through this.” Gandalf said, a pained expression on his face. He pointed to Bilbo, who happily spoke to the elves. “Do you see Bilbo? I’m sure he would appreciate the company.”

“You’re right, but still—” Frodo said, confused.

“You need not fear anything, Frodo Baggins.” Gandalf said, joyful. “You’ll find peace and quiet.”

Frodo sighed, knowing this was right. “I do hope you’re right.”

“Indeed, I am, Frodo.” Gandalf sighed. “Indeed, I am.”

.

_Five Months Earlier…._

Frodo massaged his shoulder. The Morgul wound bothered him. He wished there was a way to end this suffering, but what? He let out a small cry, the pain intensifying for a moment. He didn’t want to risk bothering Sam, who had a family and helped rebuild the Shire. Frodo sighed, a discomforted look in his eyes. He would have to endure this pain alone.

“Frodo.” Gandalf sat down across from the gentle-hobbit. “You look terrible.”

“This wound never heals.” Frodo said, conscientious. “If only there was something I could do to end this suffering.”

“You still have Lady Arwen’s pendant?” Gandalf asked, curious.

Frodo chuckled, pulling out the silver jewel. “It never leaves me.”

“I spoke with Lord Elrond.” Gandalf said. “He’s agreed that, because you were the bearer of the One Ring, you get to sail West with us, Galadriel, Celeborn, as well as Bilbo and Sam, should he choose to come along with us.”

“Sam will in time.” Frodo said, smiling. “At least, I hope he does.” He added, “Sam deserves Rosie. They need each other. I’m happy for them!”

“As am I, Frodo.” Gandalf sighed.

Frodo chuckled again, glad to find something to talk about for the time being.

.

_Twenty-One Years Earlier…._

Frodo sat down in front of Bag End’s porch bench. He couldn’t believe he was turning thirty-three, but here he was about to come of age. If only he hadn’t broken up with Pearl Took, then maybe he would still have a girlfriend. In the end, they weren’t compatible. But still, he wished things were different… sadly, they weren’t.

“Ah Frodo!” Bilbo sat down on the bench with him. “Enjoying the afternoon?” He added, cheerily, “You’ll come of age soon and, with that, comes responsibility.”

“I know, uncle.” Frodo said, nervous. “I honestly don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Yes.” Bilbo lowered his head. “There’s something I should tell you….”

“What is it?” Frodo asked, alarmed.

Bilbo waved a hand in the air. “No, no, no! Some things are best kept secret.”

“Bilbo, you can tell me! What is it?” Frodo asked, stunned.

“You’ll find out soon enough!” Bilbo concluded.

Frodo grumbled, deciding not to ask his uncle any more questions.

.

_Thirteen Years Earlier…._

Frodo sighed, looking out the parlor window. It had been nine years since his parents’ boating accident, and already leaving Brandy Hall behind was like a thorn in his side. Brandy Hall was too crowded. Thanks to Bilbo, Frodo was heading off to somewhere special, somewhere quiet. He loved the silence, almost as much as he loved reading about adventures. He wasn’t about to let that dream die.

He turned to the entrance hall. The door opened, revealing Bilbo and Pearl Took. Frodo stood up, stunned to see Pearl in his cousins’ house and, even more surprised, when she kissed him in front of Bilbo. Frodo waited until Pearl released him before exhaling.

“Pearl, what are you doing here?” Frodo asked, shocked.

“I just wanted to help you pack.” Pearl said, happily.

“Eh…” Frodo whispered in her ear, “…I’m not ready for this.”

“You’re not ready for what?” Pearl whispered back, confused. “Shouldn’t our relationship be public?”

“Um… is this a bad time?” Bilbo asked, awkwardly.

“No uncle.” Frodo said, moving towards his luggage. “Let’s get going.” He would speak with Pearl later, when they had more time to talk. For now, he just hoped he could survive the trip to Bag End without any more delays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
